crystalclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Crystalclan Territory
Bim padded thoughtfully through the lush forest shaking his head in confusment. Why was this place so familiur yet so strange a pale she-cat padded at his side showing him evrything he felt like he could remember something flash backs flickered here and there. Hunting with a black she-cat he fondly called D.T. Fighting with the cat he had thought he was supposed to be loyal to. And that very smalll and insignificant Aprentice who kept popping up everywhere. In a flashback he saw him as a young tom begging not to be thrown out of somewhere by a large fierce she-cat who was bigger and more pwerful than he was. "Where is all this coming from?" Bim murmered aloud. "You memory," The pale she-cat whispered "This is your home bim, this is where you belong." She pressed her muzzle into his "This is where you r needed, where you are loved." She purred as she faded away. "Wait! Don't go tell me what you mean!" Bim hissed as she faded away altogether. "Please." he murmermered. Bimmeh-boy 18:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Faith trotted out of camp her tail held high.She ignored the scent of mutated badger and went straight to Lenore's cherry tree, where she sat down and waited....FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Faith perked up an ear andclimbed up into the cherry tree...she sneezed as a blossom petal landed on her nse...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) diddle dum...)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Wildclaw waited for Bim and SPlashcrest to come out. Bim bounded out to meet him.Make something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 18:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) "Hi Bim is Splashcrest coming?" he asksThe Wild One 18:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) bim shrugged "Doubt it." Make something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 19:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) "You're late Faith..."A voice purred."Sorry!There was a lotta commotion about a badger..."Faith mewed"AND you were busy talking to Riddlekit."The cat mewed, causing Faith to blush,"WAS NOT!" Bim picked up Fath's scent and cocked his head sideways. ''a kit away from camp? I'd best go and fetch her back before she's missed. ''Bim bounded away falling the scent hoping Wildclaw would think that he was tracking pey. something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 11:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) "Dont try lying to a starclan cat.It doesnt get you anywhere."A new voice purred."Sorry Star..."Faith mewed, her tail ruffled in embarassment.FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Wildclaw followed bim "don't think you can get a way from me that easily" wildclaw said "let's go find that kit" (it's me wild but I don't know if I'm signed in)) aha.Thanks for telling me.))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Bim purred "You're to smart for your own good." He called over his shoulder as he followed the trail.Make something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 16:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) "Lenore, what is going on?!You woke me from a lovely nap!!!"A new voice yelled and a tom cat appeared in front of Lenore,"sorry!I was heading here!For once it wasnt Splash!" Lenore mewed, her eyes flashingFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Bim bounded somewhat ahead of Wildclaw and found his way to the cherry tree. Looking up all he saw was Faith. "Hey!" He yowled up the tree "Get down here or I'm coming up to get you."